


Greg’s Favorite

by Danagirl623



Series: Greg/John/Sherlock [4]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom Greg Lestrade, M/M, One Shot, Sub Sherlock Holmes, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: A little story in which we see Greg’s favorite side of Sherlock.





	Greg’s Favorite

* * *

Greg Lestrade had seen his boyfriend in many different ways. His sweetheart was a master of disguises.

 

Dressed up in his Belstaff and Deerstalker, the tall, lithe brunet managed to solve the hardest of crimes without breaking a sweat.

 

In a suit, the very same man spoke so eloquently he brought a room full of grown adults to tears after delivering a moving Best Man’s Speech. 

 

Wrapped up in a bedsheet after a long day of sleuthing via the internet, lazily jerking himself off to get his boyfriend’s attention. 

 

All these versions of Sherlock Holmes were beautiful, but Greg’s absolute favorite was  _ this _ one. The secret one between just the two of them. 

 

Currently, Sherlock was naked, straining against his bonds, covered in sweat, begging, crying, and sporting the most impressive hard on anyone had seen. 

 

Greg smiled at his lover, then soothingly said, “Hush now, my love. You can fuck me in just a minute…. I’m just admiring the sinful view.” Greg ran his hand over his tied up lover’s abdomen, relishing the way the rope and the skin felt together. 

 

“Please, Greg, please. I need to come, please.” 

 

“Shh, shh.” Greg said, stroking the brunet’s thigh. “I love the way your skin welts up after a cropping.” Greg’s fingers danced over the marks, causing his boy’s body to jump. “Such a delicious treat… Are you ready to fuck me?”

 

“Yes, Greg! Please!” 

 

“You’re a sobbing mess. How can you fuck me? You can’t even stop crying.”  

 

“I’ll be so good.” Sherlock promised.

 

Greg climbed on top of the man, sitting astride his lower stomach. “It’s a shame,” Greg grunted, leaning forward to place more of his body on the one under him. “your hands are tied… you could touch me.” Greg taunted, as he reached back and slowly pulled the buttplug out of his own arse. “Fuck, ‘Lock.” He moaned, slipping three fingers into his own arse. He slid them over his prostate, then out again.

 

“Please, Greg, please. Ride me.” 

 

“Oh!” Greg exclaimed, pulling one of the pink nipples into his teeth. Gently his rolled it between his teeth, using his hand to finger the other to hardness. 

 

“Please, Greg. Please. I want to come in you. I want you. Pleeeease.”  

 

Greg chuckled, releasing the nipple. Slowly, carefully, he sat up. “Now, ‘Lock. I bet you never begged the good doctor like this, did you?”

 

“No… Never. He-” Sherlock’s sharp inhale cut his words off. The smack to the cheek was a quick slam of pain, then faded to nothing. “Only you. I want only-”

 

Greg reached back, and grabbed Sherlock’s cock before he guided it to his arse. He rocked his hips onto his lover’s stiff cock. Even with the plug, and the extra lube he used earlier, it was a tight fit. “Fuck, your cock is so huge. You feel so good.”

 

Sherlock whined, twisting his head, bucking his hips up, “Please, Greg. Fuck me. Use me. Let me come, please.” 

 

“You are such a dirty little whore.” Greg said, tucking his feet under his arse. He raised himself up on his knees, relishing the drag from Sherlock’s head against his prostate, and lowered himself down. “Shall I come on you?”

 

“Yes!” Sherlock cried, rocking his hips up to meet Greg’s arse.

 

“Such a fucking eager slut.” Greg complimented, slamming himself down on Sherlock’s cock. “Can you come?”

 

Sherlock nodded, frantically, struggling against the bonds that kept him tied down. 

 

“I should think so, you’ve been on edge for so long.” Greg worked his hips to meet Sherlock’s. “Not just yet, slut.” Greg leaned forward, pressing himself against the ropes, and caught Sherlock’s bruised, swollen mouth with his own. Greg’s hand snaked up to Lock’s hair and tugged hard on them.  Sherlock’s eyes shot open, and caught Greg’s lust filled ones. “Who do you belong to?”

 

“You, Gregory Lestrade!” He said, arching his back, and working his hips.

 

Greg released his grasp on his hair, dragging his hand down one side of the brunet’s face. It was wet, tears and sweat, and warm to the touch. Greg used his nose to turn Sherlock’s face away from his. He bit a trail up the earlobe, and whispered in his dirtiest voice, “Come, now.”

 

Sherlock tilted his head back, as he let go, feeling the orgasm burst out of him over and over. He barely continued to move his hips, but Greg was right behind him, coming on Sherlock’s stomach and his own. 

 

Carefully, Greg slid off his boyfriend, and gingerly, rolled him over onto his side. He quickly untied his boyfriend’s arms from the bed posts before he wrapped his own arms around the brunet, pulling up the blanket around them. Sherlock leaned back against him, sleepily. “Thank you.”

 

Greg chuckled, kissing his neck, “It was my pleasure, my gorgeous lad.”  

 

Aftercare would come later; the untying of the knots, the massage, the bath, and snuggling. That all would come later, but right now? Greg was going to hold his floating sweetheart, keeping him safe until he came down. 

 

Greg tucked his nose into the space between neck and pillow, and just listened to his boyfriend breathe. “You are such a good boy.”


End file.
